criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead or Alive, You're Mine!
Dead or Alive, You're Mine! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season as well the forty fifth overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot One month later, after Expaei and the player escaped from Purgatory, the TV was reporting on on them before a woman got kidnapped and disappeared and the man shined a strange symbol at the camera, the screen zoomed out and showed the team, talking about things, they soon found out that they had been invited to a ghost walk. They went and soon slip up, some going to the pub, leaving Expaei, Quinn, Luna and Akemi to look at the town square. when they got there, they found a lifeless body of Winston Atticor, cut in half and with their eyes missing, they started an investigation and filed the mayor's son, Alex Warmice, as a suspect. After Akemi said something mean to him, he ran off and the team then looked around the pub and filed tour guide, Ronnie Shine, and the victim's girlfriend, Emily Trader, as suspects. After getting the results from the lab, they recapped in the pub before being interrupted by the ghost of Mary Loan, who reported that there was a murderer in the building and then the door slammed shut and the lights went out, leaving the team puzzled as to what just happened. After hearing what the ghost had to say, they went up to her room and found the murdered ghost, Mary Loan, waiting for them, she told them what happened but then disappears. After that, they found a crossbow, which belonged to ghost hunter, Thomas Wikafellow, who they questioned. They then found out that the victim threatened to fire Ronnie and send Emily back to Mexico, where she would have been murdered by the gangs. They talked to them about their motives and let them go. They then recapped before hearing their prisoner, from another city, had managed to escape from the police van and was on the run! They then found the escaped prisoner, Kristina Solomon, and questioned her about escaping. The officer who drove her there started to panic when he thought that he accidentally forgot to close the back. They then got the rest of the motives and arrested Emily Trader for the murder of Winston Atticor. Luna and the player started questioning Emily about the murder but she refused to admit that it was her who did it. However, when Luna showed all the evidence against her, she confirmed that she murdered Winston because he was about to murder her, the same way his grandfather murdered Mary Loan. She explained that she was scared for her life, as the sword came down. the sword somehow ended up in her hands and she killed him, without even thinking about it. She confirmed that she was scared but didn't know how she managed to grab the sword. She then let the player arrest them. Once in the courtroom, Judge Glitter listened to the case, but was confused when the killer couldn't recall how she got the sword. Emily then begged him not to send her back to Mexico and he agreed and sentenced her to 5 years in prison. After the sentence, Joseph came to the player and Luna saying that he knows how to free Mary Loan once and for all, but the answer lays with Kristina. Luna and the player started to talk about what they could do to help and thought it was a good idea to talk to Kristina to see what she was hiding and also speaking to Alex. However, Luna suggested talking to Joseph, the Junior officer. which they did and Joseph agreed to help with whatever they needed. Joseph and the player talks to Alex, to see how they could help and Alex told them that were stressed enough as it was. Joseph then suggested helping him by finding some stress toys for Alex. They went and found some, in a box, and started talking about going back to Alex, before they saw the same symbol on a flashlight, like the one the news reported had. They send it to Expaei. However, he failed to find anything that would help pin down the group apart from a date, the 1950's. He told them that he would keep working on it and gave the stress toys to Alex, who thanked them and left. Luna and the player talked to Kristina, who didn't seem interested in helping them. She reported buying something from the black market, but found it ugly and horrible. Luna asked if Kristina could tell them where she hid it, but she refused. they then went to Mary's bedroom and found the necklace, in Kristina's bag. They then send it to Wilson, who told them all about it and reported that it will help them find Mary's grandfather's ghost. They then went and found Mary's grandfather, Henry Loan, who seemed worried about his grandchild and then admitted to taking over Emily's body to help her grab the sword, as he didn't want to see her getting murdered. In shock, Luna and the player reunited Mary with her grandfather and, after a tearful reunite. They then faded away, free from the world. The team then recapped in the police office and talked about their investigation and everything else, before Expaei came in and reported that he found something. He then put the flashlight in the movie player and a woman appeared, a young woman. She reported a great danger hiding and suggested someone going to the church to get something, before revealing her code name "Agent Ladybird". The team stood there confused as to what this might mean before Joseph said that they should head to the church to see what is going on there! Summary Victim *'Winston Atticor' (Found cut in half and with his eyes missing) Murder weapon *'Long Sword' Killer *'Emily Trader' Suspects Alex_Warmice_suspect_complete.png|Alex Warmice Ronnie_Shines_suspect_complete.png|Ronnie Shine Emily_Trader_suspect_complete.png|Emily Trader Mary_Loan_suspect_complete.png|Mary Loan Thomas_Wikiafellow_suspect_complete.png|Thomas Wikafellow Kristina_Solomon_quasi.png|Kristina Solomon (During investigation) Kristina_Solomon_quasi_2.png|Kristina Solomon (After investigation) Quasi-suspects Joseph_Mountwart_quasi.png|Joseph Mountwart Henry_Loan_quasi.png|Henry Loan Killer's Profile *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer works out. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer is 5'0". *The killer is female. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Haunted Street's Town Square (Clues: Victim's body, broken object, Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard (Result: Writing to the Warmice family; New suspect: Alex Warmice) *Speak to Alex Warmice about the victim (New crime scene unlocked: Mary Loan's Pub) *Investigate Mary Loan's Pub (Clues: flashlight, ripped picture) *Examine Flashlight (Result: R.Shines; New suspect: Ronnie Shines) *Ask Ronnie about the victim. *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Victim and woman) *Examine Women's face (Result: Victim's girlfriend; New suspect: Emily Trader) *Speak to Emily about her boyfriend's death. *Examine Broken Object (Result: Bloody long sword) *Analyse bloody sword (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mary Loan's bedroom (Clues: Mary Loan's ghost, Crossbow, Tray; New suspect: Mary Loan) *Speak to Mary Loan about her own murder (Profile Updated: Mary uses Bath salts) *Examine Crossbow (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match; New suspect: Thomas Wikiafellow) *Question Thomas about his crossbow (Profile Updated: Thomas works out and uses bath salts) *Examine tray (Result: White substance) *Analyse White substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from Insomnia; New crime scene unlocked: Snowy Well) *Investigate snowy well (Clues: Locked Video camera, broken object) *Examine Video camera (Result: Unlocked video camera) *Analyse Video camera footage (12:00:00) *Question Ronnie about getting fired by the victim (Profile Updated: Ronnie works out, uses bath salts and suffers from insomnia) *Examine broken object (Result: Fixed teddy bear) *Demand to know why Emily and Winston broke up (Profile Updated: Emily works out, uses bath salts and suffers from insomnia) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate pub counter (Clues: Wig, Mayor's offer, Written note; New suspect: Kristina Solomon) *Question Kristina about her escape (Profile Updated: Kristina works out, uses bath salts and suffers from insomnia) *Examine Wig (Result: Hairs) *Analyse hairs (09:00:00) *Question Thomas about the wig (Profile Updated: Thomas suffers from Insomnia) *Examine Mayor's offer (Result: Refused) *Ask Alex about why his father calls him a freak (Profile Updated: Alex works out, uses bath salts and suffers from insomnia) *Examine message (Result: Name) *Speak to Mary Loan about the message (Profile Updated: Mary suffers from Insomnia) *Investigate Bed in bedroom (Clues: Broken object, Strange coin) *Examine Broken Object (Result: CCTV tape) *Analyse CCTV tape (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'0") *Examine Strange coin (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (1/6) (No stars) Ghost Town (1/6) *See if Joseph can help us (Available at the beginning of Ghost town; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Speak to Alex about what can be done (Prerequisite: Joseph's interrogation) *Investigate pub counter (Clue: Stress toy sale box) *Examine Stress toy sale box (Result: Bag of stress toys) *Analyse strange symbol on flashlight (06:00:00) *Take the stress toys to Alex (Reward: 1x full meal) *Speak to Kristina about what she has (Prerequisite: Joseph's interrogation) *Investigate Mary Loan's bedroom (Clue: Kristina's bag) *Examine Kristina's bag (Result: Strange necklace) *Analyse strange necklace (09:00:00) *Investigate Haunted Street's Town Square (Clue: Ghost; New quasi-suspect: Henry Loan) *Talk to Henry's ghost about Mary *Reunite Mary with her grandfather, Henry (Prerequisite: Henry's interrogation; reward: Ghost outfit) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which two suspects are arrested. Navigation Category:Haunted Street Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes